Crossfire of Hypnosis II
by Master Goldenpaw
Summary: Suggest you read A Switch of the Mind first then Crossfire of Hypnosis part I


Qui-gon, Obi-wan and Tamara had slipped into the city hall. Tamara led them onto a room where Gamorin was. Obi-wan noticed a small shaft. He tapped Qui-gon's shoulder.

"I may be able to fit through that shaft. I could get inside and possibly fall into this room." 

Qui-gon thought for a moment, "What if someone is in there or you cannot open the door?" 

"I don't know but it's worth a try." Obi-wan walked over and pulled the vent off, "See you in a few minuets." He smiled and crawled in.

Tamara pulled Qui-gon's arm, 

"Come this way. I think there is another unlocked door. We could probably get in that way if Obi-wan is in trouble." 

She led him to the door. He waited for a few moments, getting worried for Obi-wan. Instead the Jedi Master decided to take chances, so he stood heading toward the door. Tamara looked up at him, 

"Don't worry its just a few more minuets." 

Qui-gon turned back his head thinking to him-self,_ Why would she know about my worries? Does she have some connection to the force?_ _Did Obi-wan find her or did _she_ find Obi-wan?_

Both Qui-gon and Tamara suddenly heard a crash. Obi-wan had gotten through, but Gamorin was already ready to shoot along with his guards. Obi-wan immediately turned on his lightsaber, take the chance of five to one. Silence filled the room. Gamorin walked over to the door and lock it along with the other. 

"Guards, set for stun. We'll keep him hostage. Just incase of others that happen to be around." 

Gamorin walked to a wall and turned off the hologram. The guards strapped electrical cuffs, jolting Obi-wan every three minuets. Obi-wan was sure Master would rescue him, but if not he was making a backup plan even with severe pain jolting through him. It was his only chance of survival.

It was running ten minuets then fifteen. Qui-gon new that something happened to his padawan. 

"Tamara, we have to get out of here. They're looking for us." 

Tamara agreed. They had to sneak out through passages, sneak through guards, and even got caught in blaster fire. Eventually, they escaped. They began to run out when Qui-gon stopped and turned around. 

"Please, Qui-gon, I wouldn't worry about Obi-wan. I promise, he will be alright." 

Qui-gon turned back around toward her," I hope so. All I know is…" 

Qui-gon stopped his sentence and gazed at her, "You're apart of his plan." 

Two guards came up and cuffed him, and took him where Obi-wan was. When Obi-wan looked up he saw Qui-gon in the same predicament. 

"Master, what's going on and where's Tamara?" he said weakly.

"She was apart of this plan apparently, and they are going to try to erase our past." 

"What do you mean by erasing our past?" 

"Exactly that." 

Obi-wan had no mindset of what was actually happening. But he didn't really care either. As time slipped away, neither Qui-gon or Obi-wan had some way of getting out.

It was days later, and the two Jedi were off to the Hypnotic room. Obi-wan looked at Qui-gon then down at the ground. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone…" 

"Mistakes happen Obi-wan. But there is always a way out." 

They were stopped suddenly. When Qui-gon looked up it was the same little man that switched their minds when they first started. 

"So you're working for Gamorin?" 

The little man turned, "Yes I do. Apparently you figured out the reversible switch back. It won't happen this time." 

Qui-gon stopped and thought _if Tamara was controlled, and Gamorin controls minds then_, he yelled out, "So you're Gamorin!" 

Obi-wan straightened and noticed the guards were distracted. So he swung around and gave him a kick and made the guard fall down. Qui-gon joined in. But while the two Jedi were fighting Gamorin was preparing for hypnotic waves to erase everything they had ever known. 

Obi-wan had seen what was happening. He looked over at his master, then at Gamorin. He remembered everything. The Electric blue ball, the switch. Obi-wan saw Qui-gon was under a half sphere. He knew exactly what was happening at that time. He just had to reach him in time. The five guards were starting to surround Qui-gon. Immediately Obi-wan thought of everything that had happened not just the past days, but all the missions they had been through. 

He thought _I couldn't let that happen. He's my master, leader. I have to help! _

Obi-wan ran toward Qui-gon and jumped hitting Qui-gon back. Obi-wan was ready to be disappeared into thin air. Never knowing him or his past again. 

Qui-gon barely knew what was taking place until there was a bright light. He squinted his eyes from the white light. Suddenly, everything was back to normal and he saw Obi-wan lying on the ground. The Jedi Master ran over kneeling beside Obi-wan. 

"Obi-wan, please wake up." Obi-wan opened his eyes slightly. 

"Who are you?" 

Gamorin looked at Qui-gon; "It looks like your little friend's memory is with held in this tiny chip. I hope you want it. Challenges will await you, as HE becomes a slave of mine. Good luck!" He walked off with Qui-gon still holding Obi-wan in his hands.

Obi-wan stood up and started to walk away not knowing anything but his job. Qui-gon knew he couldn't stop him. So, he just let him walk off, "Don't worry Obi-wan. I'm going to get you back and every memory back. Just hold on." He looked at his padawan walking off in the distance. Then got up him-self and decided to follow.

Qui-gon was having trouble keeping up with Obi-wan. Only because of the other slaves getting in his way. He found where Obi-wan slept and went inside. 

"Obi-wan." 

Everyone looked at him. "Who's Obi-wan." 

Qui-gon ignored them but started to talk to Obi-wan. "Do you know what a lightsaber is?" 

"No." 

Qui-gon was becoming frustrated. Apparently he couldn't get him to remember anything. He rest his hand on Obi-wan's shoulder and stood up. He gazed into his apprentice's eyes and then walked out. 

"I have to get that memory chip." He looked up at a high tower. It was a pale green with shiny outline of a dark blue. "Gamorin must be up there." Qui-gon started up the steep hill.

* * *

Qui-gon had reached the tower and went to the side. Using the force, he found a weak area in the sidewall and pulled out a long line of carbon rope. He swung the rope up and started to climb up. When the Jedi Master reached the rooftop, he walked over to a small door. Qui-gon went inside. 

"I know exactly what this is. It's a part of Gamorin's… This is where he holds the hypnotic machine." 

He began to look into different rooms opening and closing doors. That was until he opened one door, but heard voices. One he happened to hear,

"Yeah, Boss says he's gonna erase all memories. Forever!" 

Qui-gon's heart sunk instantly as he slid down the stone wall. He barely knew his hatred and anger overpowering him. Then suddenly, every emotion changed. Qui-gon shot up and pounded into the door, "Where's Gamorin?!" he yelled. 

The Guards came after him, but he merely gave them a kick and walked up to them, holding them by the collar, 

"Where IS *GAMORIN? *" 

One gave a gulp then spoke, "Up the hall to the third right door!" 

Qui-gon dropped them and ran out the door. The words stuck in his head _down the hall, Third door on the right._

After about ten minuets, Qui-gon reached the room. Once again he burst through the door and luckily Gamorin was there. He walked up to the small man, which was half the Jedi's height. Qui-gon picked up Gamorin and headed toward the window that was six stories up. The wind was powerful up in the high elevation but Qui-gon brutally asked, 

"Where is your machine?" 

"What machine?" 

"I'll throw you off!" 

Suddenly Obi-wan walked in, "Master?" 

Qui-gon turned around, "Obi-wan? You were erased…" 

"Look, I'll explain later. But Gamorin isn't him. I already took care of him. Follow me." 

Qui-gon set the little man down, "Ah, sorry. Maybe you can help. You seem to know this tower." The little man agreed and went with him.

*** 

They arrived at a steel door; Obi-wan punched in a code. They each went inside.

"This is the hypnotic machine. I don't know how to shut it down." 

Obi-wan gave a sigh. By now Qui-gon had calmed down. The little man walked in, 

"The blue switch and the black button, which is at the top right has to be pushed at the same time in order to shut down the machine." 

Obi-wan gathered the force and had correct timing. He let his breath out, "I'm glad this is over." Qui-gon smiled, "I agree." 

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

While The Jedi were in the tower, the Alderanians were back to normal. Lives were at original state. As for Tamara she had no Idea who Obi-wan was, is, or where he was, at. Her real name was Shilarina. So, when Obi-wan was on the streets, covered in crowds of friends and family, he had trouble finding her. Eventually he found her and ran to Shilarina's side. 

"Tamara, hi." 

Qui-gon watched Obi-wan get a punch to the mouth. 

"Leave me alone, you… you… OUTLANDER!" 

Obi-wan walked back to Master Qui-gon. The Jedi Master couldn't help but laugh. Obi-wan looked at him disgusted, 

"AND?!" 

"You." Qui-gon still couldn't help but laugh. 

"Let's just go." Obi-wan insisted. He took his Master's, who was still laughing, arm and pulled.

They arrived at their ship, with a few chuckles still from Qui-gon.

"So, you promised… a …story … about how you gained back memory." Qui-gon said with deep breaths in between. 

"Well, it seemed you were to busy with the guards, that you didn't see you were under the dome. After I was electrified, I couldn't move barely blink. So, when you were by me I tried to tell you that everything was okay. Apparently you didn't get the message." 

Qui-gon remembered when he was with the slaves, "What about when I was talking to you? I asked what a lightsaber was." 

"Hem! Anyway, some of the hypnotic radio waves were still in action. When you asked simple questions, I was clueless. Then I had overheard some conversation. They asked for volunteers to go to have a complete memory wipe. I decided to go to find the actual Gamorin. So, when I looked into the room you were in, I was quite surprised at your anger over me. To be honest, I never seen you so angry. Which brings me to this question, why?" 

Qui-gon looked ashamed. "I suppose I was a little overboard." 

"A little?" 

"I have been worse." 

Obi-wan smiled, "It's okay." 

Obi-wan prepared the ship to leave. "Master, weren't we suppose to make sure that the elections went properly?" 

Qui-gon paused, "I do believe so. But they had already elected Palor." 

"Just as things as they are. Wait a minuet, that's little green guy who saved everyone." 

Qui-gon nodded, "Yes, now let's go home. If you don't mind?" Obi-wan turned toward the controls at the ship and flew off. 

They were up into space. Obi-wan was sitting in the pilot chair in nothing but thought. Qui-gon walked in sitting down in the copilot. 

"Padawan." 

Obi-wan jerked, "I just wish I could have said goodbye to Tamara." 

Qui-gon reached for the controls and turned the ship around. Obi-wan was surprised at his Master's sudden decision, "What are you doing?" 

"We're going back." 

"Why?" 

"Because, Tamara may have some connection to the force."

"Master, I do believe that I was yet to even walk when I entered into the temple. You know she's way to old." Qui-gon turned to Obi-wan.

"I know."

"Well, I just didn't know for sure if your memory was lost or not."

The Jedi Master hesitated then leaned back into the chair, "You almost did not become a Jedi Knight and almost lost a future. I don't need one more lost."

Obi-wan put his hand on his shoulder, "Master please. You know she's already used to her lifestyle. And besides, I really don't feel like giving a loud laugh. Especially of what happened to me."

Qui-gon smiled again just at the thought. "I must say, you did deserve it." Obi-wan held his jaw for the moment and gave a disgusted look at his Master. 

"Well, you can decide. I've got to take care of a minor PAIN IN THE NECK!"

Qui-gon thought and decided Obi-wan was right. He headed the course for Coruscant. They were going home.

***Personally, I say this is one of the best sequel stories I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed. (:**


End file.
